Enhancement (Ab)
An enhancement is a specific capability tied directly to a nova's Mega-Attribute. These enhancements allow the nova to perform superhuman feats. Most enhancements need little or no Quantum to activate, and individual enhancements may be purchased more than once. Enhancements Physical * Mega-Strength Enhancements ** Crush: You crush your Enemies with your bare hands (or tentacles) (Has Errata) ** Shockwave: You generate your own earthquakes (Has Errata) ** Lifter: You are able to Lift large amounts of weight ** Quantum Leap: You are able to Leap over tall structures in a single bound ** Thunder Clap: You can create a sonic boom by just clapping your hands (Has Errata) ** Irresistible Force: You make things fall down ** Precision: You hit things with exactly the amount of force you want to ** Thrower: You Throw really far * Mega-Dexterity Enhancements ** Accuracy: You have better than pin-point Accuracy ** Enhanced Movement: You can cover ground very fast (Cumulative with Hypermovement ) (Has Errata) ** Fast Tasks: You can do most of the things you know how to do, in the blink of an eye ** Physical Prodigy: You are the world's best athlete ** Catfooted: You are stealthier than a shadow ** Rapid Strike: You throw rapid fire punches or kicks at your target ** Fine Manipulation: You can manipulate microscopic objects ** Omindexterity: You can use both hands and both feet with equal ease ** Perfect Balance: You have no problem keeping on your feet, no matter the circumstance * Mega-Stamina Enhancements ** Adaptability: You are able to survive extreme environments and do not suffer hunger or insomnia (great for A-Personality types and Gamers) (Has Errata) ** Durability: You are able to convert Lethal into Bashing damage ** Hardbody: You are able to soak Aggravated damage ** Regeneration: You are able to quickly heal yourself (even regrow limbs or organs, but they take longer) (Has Errata) ** Resiliency: Your soak bonuses versus bashing and lethal are doubled (Has Errata) ** Health: Your body resists all sorts of poisons and diseases ** Immovable Object: You do not move unless you want to ** Tireless: You keep going and going and going... Mental * Mega-Perception Enhancements ** Analytic Taste/Touch: You are able to tell exactly what a substance is by touch or taste alone ** Blindfighting: You have no problem fighting in complete darkness ** Bloodhound: You can track someone by scent ** Body Awareness: You are completely aware of any physical change in your body ** Electromagnetic Vision: You are able to see things others cannot (Negates Sizemorph (Shrink) attack penalties ) ** High-End Electromagnetic Scan: You can see through solid objects (Has Errata) ** Holographic Awareness: You can determine all of the space-time dimensions of an object ** Hyperenhanced Hearing: You can hear things that normal people cannot ** Psychic Awareness: You can sense when mental Quantum powers are used against you (see Psychic Shield for applicable powers. Does not work against psi.) ** Quantum Attunement: You can sense the ebbs and flows of the Quantum ** Ultraperipheral Perception: You are able to see everything around you without turning your head ** Fast Sense: You perceive things with one sense faster then biology should allow ** Sensory Editing: You can filter out any sensory input you not want to perceive ** Sensory Organ: You can move a sense to another part of your body ** Synesthesia: You can swap your senses at will ** That Creepy Feeling: You know when someone is watching you * Mega-Intelligence Enhancements ** Analyze Weakness: You are able to detect the fatal flaw in everyone and everything ** Discerning Mind: You use your intellect to see through attempts to influence you ** Eidetic Memory: You have perfect long-term memory ** Enhanced Memory: You have photographic short-term memory ** Fast Learner: You learn new things very quickly (May be unbalancing to some games. Storytellers read carefully!) ** Inventive Genius: You can think up and create the most wonderful "toys"... ** Mathematical Savant: You have the fastest number crunching tool inside your head ** Linguistic Genius: You are the master of multiple languages ** Compartmentalized Mind: You can split your conscious mind in order to protect it from attack ** Mental Prodigy: This a grouping of enhancements which includes... *** Administrative: You understand how organizations work *** Computer: You are good at modifying software and hardware *** Engineering: You make intitive leaps when creating or upgrading electronic or mechanical devices *** Financial: You are a genius when it comes to money *** Investigative: You are able to deduce solutions with the smallest of clues *** Medical: You know medicine better than experienced physician *** Scientific: You have general grasp of all things having to do with science *** Strategic: You understand the big picture of how events and possibilities may unfold *** Tactical: You are able to analyze all tactical and battlefield situations ** Speed Reading: You can read faster than you can flip pages ** Taint Resistance: You suffer less from the affects of Taint (Reduces Taint penalties received from the Node background ) (Has Errata) ** Total Concentration: You can completely focus on one thing ** Self-Analysis: You can figure out what dumb mistakes you have made that day so you (hopefully) do not make them again * Mega-Wits Enhancements ** Artistic Genius: You intitively know how to prefect works of art, literature, and other creative pursuits ** Enhanced Initiative: You are able to move before your opponents ** Foresight: You almost seem to know what is going to happen before it does ** Hypercognition: You can compress complex information into a simple process ** Lie Detector: You can tell if someone is intentionally lying to you ** Mind Over Matter: You have absolute control over your involuntary bodily functions ** Multitasking: You are able to easily do multiple things at once ** Natural Empath: You intuitively know how people are feeling ** Quickness: You are able to take multiple actions without penalty in combat ** Razor Wit: You can hurt someone's confidence so badly that they perform badly ** Synergy: You become the lynchpin of a particular group (Has Errata) ** Group Awareness: You are able to sense the mood of those around you ** Human Nature: You can figure out another person's deep modivations ** Redirection: You can easily change your mind in the middle of combat ** Unfazeable: You are not bothered by anything... no matter how strange. Social * Mega-Appearance Enhancements ** Appearance Alteration: You can make minor changes to your looks ** Awe-Inspiring: You fill people with a sense of Awe when they look at you ** Copycat: You can make minor cosmetic changes to so you can look like someone else ** Face of Terror: You can terrify people by just making Faces at them ** First Impression: You are able to make the best possible First Impression ** Mr. Nobody: You can look like a completely average person ** Seductive Looks: You are the most attractive person to those who view you (This is the visual complement to the Mega-Charisma Enhancement Seductive) ** Almost Live: Your Mega-Appearance works over recorded media ** Blind Bewitchment: You can entrance others with your Mega-Appearance through another sense besides sight ** Mirroring: You cause people around you to mimic your mood * Mega-Manipulation Enhancements ** Hypnotic Gaze: You can Hypnotize people at a glance ** Persuader: You are easily able to change people's mind to your point of view ** Trickster: You have a talent for triking and fooling people ** The Voice: You can mix subliminal messages into your sounding pleasant voice ** Conflicting Accounts: You get two or more people to hear more than one story ** Creeping Paranoia: You cause another person to become paranoid with things you say ** Overwhelming Question: You can interrogate someone with a single question and get a truthful answer * Mega-Charisma Enhancements ** Commanding Presence: Your orders are obeyed without question ** Dreadful Mien: You can use your focused displeasure as an attack ** Natural Agitator: You are able to steer the mood of an entire group ** Seductive: You are able to instictively know what behaviors are attractive to those who view you (This is the behavioral complement to the Mega-Appearance Enhancement Seductive Looks) ** Soothe: You are able to calm all those around you ** Center of Attention: You make everyone who can see you, pay attention to you ** Inspiration: Your message carries your passion to those spreading it to others ** Perfect Guest: You do all the right things, no matter what group you happen to be in at the moment See also * Mega-Attribute ** Mega-Strength ** Mega-Dexterity ** Mega-Stamina ** Mega-Perception ** Mega-Intelligence ** Mega-Wits ** Mega-Appearance ** Mega-Manipulation ** Mega-Charisma References Sources * * * Errata * Category:Aberrant glossary Category:Quantum Powers Category:Revised Storyteller System